Trial of Life in the Wasteland
by gafuk77
Summary: The Story of Life in the Wasteland, The Story of Me in the world of the Wasteland.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ryan walked down the rusted Metal halls of the Enclave Bunker. He felt his blonde hair start to dip over his eye as he struggled for air in the Enclave helmet. He held his Laser Rifle close as he hoped his Disguise would work. He felt his body start to shake as two Enclave Soldiers in combat armor walked past him staring at the Young man. "Id please" A Soldier in Advanced Power Armor asked as Ryan walked up to a checkpoint in the Bunker. He felt his instincts try to take over and his mind told him to run for cover. "Um... Here! here... you go" Ryan replied handing the Soldier the Enclave Id he stole from the soldier he killed. He walked past the Checkpoint his body became stable again as he walked past another Soldier who walked past him without staring. Ryan gripped his Laser Rifle as he walked towards the Holding Cells to Save Niko, Jess, Marcus, Bukus and Chris. He kept his pace steady as he moved inward of the Bunker hoping the Holding Cells were close. He looked at a sign that read Holding Cells and an Arrow that pointed to the right. He walked towards the cells ready for a firefight with this whole Bunker (He Doubt that he would Survive). He punched the door Control and walked in the Holding Cell room staring at hundreds of Cells. He walked past a few Brotherhood Knights who were captured. "You scumbags!" A man in tattered brown robes yelled pounding his fist on the blue force Field that surrounded him. Ryan turned to face him and saw Niko staring at him and screaming cuss words at him. "Whoa... Its me Niko" Ryan said throwing the Enclave helmet on the ground and walking to a switch to turn the Force Fields off. "Don`t go running out" Ryan said pulling the lever down with a thud as people walked up to him giving him high fives and grabbed whatever could be turned into a useful weapon out in the Wasteland. Jess, Chris, Bukus and Niko walked towards him all smiling as he threw his Helmet back on and painted a green X on his helmet with Green Spray a Wastelander gave to him. "Lets go" Niko shouted raising his hands in the air. "Stop!" Ryan yelled through his Helmet opening the Door. "You guys set up a Ambush here" He said walking out the door. "What are you gonna do?" Jess asked as Chris and Bukus set up a trap for the Enclave. "I don`t know" Ryan replied shaking his head before walking around the corner with his Laser Rifle at the ready. "Jesus Christ I`m gonna get killed because of these people" Ryan thought as he walked towards the Armory. He opened the Armory door and grabbed as many plasma Rifles and Laser Rifles he could hold. He dropped those off by the Rebels and then came back with all the power armor he could hold in his hands. He felt his body go numb as he walked past a Enclave soldier who looked confused why he was carrying so much equipment. "Thanks for the Save Ryan" Bukus said scratching his Ghoulish skin.

* * *

Chapter 1

Ryan aimed his Laser Rifle at the Incoming Enclave soldier as the Rebels hid ready to ambush the Enclave. Ryan pulled the light Trigger on the Laser Rifle hitting the Enclave soldier in the arm causing him to stumble backwards in shock. Ryan fired again hitting the Soldier in the chest knocking him to the floor with a thud. "For the Wasteland!" The Rebels yelled charging out of hiding and firing their Plasma Rifles at the Enclave killing six in the Charge. "Holy Crap!" Niko yelled as a Plasma bolt flew through the air next to him hitting a Rebel in the arm turning the Arm to green goo. Ryan fired again hitting a Soldier in the head turning his unarmored head into ash. He fired once more hitting a Soldier in the chest throwing him against the metal walls. Jess fired her combat shotgun at a Soldier throwing him to the ground dead with a hole in his chest. Ryan watched as the Remaining Enclave retreated throwing a Plasma Grenade at Bukus who picked it up and threw it back at them killing one of them. Ryan watched as a Enclave soldier picked up a Fatman and fired right as Chris shot him with his plasma Rifle causing the Mini Nuke to launch up at the air throwing everyone to the ground and some killed by the Force. Ryan felt his eyes start to close as a figure stood over him with a cigar in his mouth and a 10mm pistol in the other. "So if it isn`t the "Savior" The man asked as a Soldier next to him laughed before hitting Ryan in the face with a Police Baton breaking his nose and knocking him Unconscious


	2. Danger

Chapter 2

Ryan opened his eyes as his nose seared with pain as the Enclave hadn`t bothered to Bandage it or even give him Med-X. He looked up at the Man in a Tan trench Coat. "So the Traitor is awake?" Autumn laughed drawing a Police Baton and smirking. "Why? Ryan? is it?" Autumn asked his brown eyes were shinny as he walked back and forth. "No Answer?". "Fine we`ll force you to answer our Questions!" He yelled as two Enclave Soldiers dragged a half beaten Alex into the room and backhanded him causing him to spit blood out. "So Ryan? Why did you do it?" He asked again grabbing his Baton and started to walk over to Alex again and got ready to swing the Baton. "Because The Enclave..." Ryan stuttered as he felt his eyes closing again. "Ok then" Autumn yelled hitting Alex in the nose with the Baton breaking his nose. "Answer the Question" He screamed dropping the Baton and pulling a Laser pistol out. "Tell me now!". Ryan opened his mouth "I wanted to free my friends from this Horrid base" He said before Autumn holstered the Laser Pistol and signaled the Guards to take Alex away. "Now why did you even try?" He asked getting face to face with Ryan. "Because of this!" Ryan yelled before headbutting the Colonel in the head knocking him to the ground. Autumn stood back up holding his head with his hand. "Guards! You should of told me now we`ll beat you". Ryan watched as a Guard rolled a mobile shelf into the wooden shelf held dozens of Tools for torture including a shock Baton and Chainsaw. For the next six Hours the Soldiers beat Ryan until he was almost dead then gave him some stimpaks and Med-X. Ryan watched as Autumn pulled a switchblade off the Shelf and licked the blade cutting his tongue. He walked over to Ryan with a smile and proceeded to stab Ryan in the leg until blood gushed out of it. Ryan passed out as the Colonel laughed punching Ryan in the head.

* * *

Chapter 2

Ryan opened his eyes to find himself on the floor bleeding from his arms and head. He looked up and saw four of his friends Jess, Niko, Bukus, Chris firing at Enclave Personal who charged them. "Get up!" Bukus yelled as he noticed Ryan on the ground. Ryan stood up aching from the torture before Niko tossed him his Laser rifle. Ryan watched as all the Rebels he saved gathered around the place all in power armor and wielding Plasma Rifles. Ryan walked in front of the Rebels as the gunfire stopped and Colonel Autumn met face to face with Ryan up on the frontlines. "Come on then kid" Autumn taunted throwing a punch at Ryan hitting him in the face knocking him backwards. "Goodbye Autumn" Ryan replied wiping blood off his face before snap kicking the Colonel in the kneecap causing him to fall. "Die you foolish kid" Autumn yelled drawing a Combat knife from his pocket and swinging at Ryan cutting his left check. Ryan felt his fury start to rise as he disarmed Autumn and then broke his arm with a snap. Ryan grabbed the Knife and stabbed the Colonel in the stomach before kicking him to the Metal floor. The Rebels charged forward killing the Enclave in hordes. Ryan watched as the Rebels ran to freedom after the Soldier slaughtering them. He looked at his hands that were bloody and his face twisted and deformed. "Out of the Frying pan into the Fire" He thought walking behind the rebels with his Laser Rifle in hand.


	3. Raiders & Raiders

Chapter 3

Ryan laughed as Niko and him looked around at the dead wasteland around them. Ryan whipped around as the sound of crying came from behind him. He looked as two Rebels punched each other one with a bloody Nose. "Whoa..." Niko said. Ryan turned back around to face the new threat of the Rebels scattering around and attracting attention from Raiders. Bukus walked next to Ryan and Niko and watched as many of the Rebels started to scavenge for any type of gun in the destroyed houses. Ryan started to walk towards the small destroyed town of Springvale. "Lets get a move on Men!" He shouted as they all started to group together and headed towards Megaton with guns in hand and armor that could take sixteen 10mm shots to the Visor before it would hurt. Ryan lead the rag tag team of Escapees as they came across a Raided Caravan the Six Raiders still fighting with a Guard who fired at them with a Hunting Shotgun hoping to hit something. Ryan reloaded his Laser Rifle and took aim at a Raider right as Niko and Chris moved towards a hill to sneak up on the Raiders. Ryan fired a shot melting one of the Raiders head turning it to white ash. "Yeah! For the Wasteland!" Victor a fellow Rebel yelled shooting his Laser Acw killing two of the Raiders. Ryan watched as Kaylee, Karen and Bukus moved forward shooting at the Raiders covering the Caravan Guard. "Run Guy!" Ryan yelled firing another shot missing a Raider. Ryan felt his body start to shake as the Remaining Raiders took aim at him one shot punching through his Power Armor and hitting him in the shoulder. He shrugged it off and fired again killing another Raider. Ryan watched as Niko stabbed one of the Raiders in the back as Chris straggled the Other Raider before Victor took the last out. Ryan looked at the bloodied ground his brain shooken from the firefight. "Um guys" Chris yelled pointing to a Mine that Victor had stepped on. Ryan dropped his Laser rifle as the Mine started to beep. "Run!" Ryan screamed pushing Victor off the Mine with all his force knocking him away from the mine. Ryan felt his foot land on the mine as it started to beep faster warning him of his demise. "Get out of here!" He yelled as eight Raiders ran over the Hill firing at them blowing a chunk of rock into the air. Ryan grabbed his 9mm pistol and fired at the Raiders hitting one in the head. He felt his body go limp as the mine exploded underneath him throwing against a rock knocking him out.

* * *

Chapter 3

Ryan opened his eyes as the sound yelling and gunfire surrounded him. He pushed himself up shaking as a Raider rolled down a hill as a bullet struck him in the shoulder. "What the..." Ryan asked as reached for his pistol but it was gone now exploded into shards of metal. Niko came up behind himdragging him behind cover firing his Plasma rifle at the Raiders. "Jesus Christ" Ryan yelled as Lennx threw him a laser rifle before a mist of 50. cal bullets exploded against the rocks shattering them into pieces. Jess, Chris, and Bukus all were covering Victor as he fired a blaze of Laser fire at the Raiders killing three of them. Ryan fired at a Raider with his Laser Rifle turning the Raider into white ash as the last couple ran toward cover as Kaylee and Karen charged forward slaughtering three of them with Plasma rifles. Dalton another Rebel fired his Plasma rifle turning the last Raider into green goo that ran down the hill slowly. Bukus ran over to Ryan as so did the Rest of the Rebels. "How in the!" Victor asked his face full of shock. Lennx turned to face Ryan now tossing him a Plasma grenade. "We need to move there will be more of them" Ryan yelled as they all stood up looking at the Town of Megaton. "Lets go then!" Niko said walking forward leading the Party with Pride.


End file.
